To Capture An Elf
by James8
Summary: Merry and Pippin amuse themselves of the Quest


DISCLAIMER: They are not MINE I wish they were.  
To Capture An Elf  
  
Strider looked up from his bedroll to see Legolas walk back into heir camp. His eyes quickly searched the woods behind the elf. "Where's the hobbits?" Aragorn asked suddenly concerned.  
Legolas merely looked at him. "They're not with me."  
Concern bordering on panic rose in Aragorn. The other members of the Fellowship all looked around alarmed at the disappearence of the youngsters. It was then that Strider noticed the corners of the elf's mouth twitch and amusement shone brightly in his eyes. Strider's eyes narrowed, the Prince was up to something. Legolas sat down non chalant near the fire, no worry or concern in his eyes. The elf definitly knew something of their missing commrades. Legolas wouldn't be so lax if he didn't. Knowing the elf's sense of humor and knowing he wasn't willingly going to tell him anything, Strider got to his feet. "Boromir come with me."  
"I'll go with you." Frodo called getting to his feet.  
"Me too." Sam chimed in.  
"No." Aragorn said before anyone else could speak. He looked to see Mithrandir nodding, the wizard did not seemed concerned. Gimli was glaring at the elf no doubt cursing his existance. "Boromir and I can do this. I'm positive they are fine."  
With that Aragorn led the way as he followed the track the elf had come back. Boromir followed silently for a ways then turned to the other man. Confusion and worry tinged his voice as he asked, "Your not concerned?"  
Aragorn shook his head. "I do not believe they are in any danger."  
"Why?"  
"Elves can sense danger. Legolas was unconcerned."  
"You trust him?"  
Aragorn thought back to all their adventures. "With my life."  
Boromir opened his mouth for another question but gaped instead at the sight before him. Strider couldn't help but stare to. Merry and Pippin were bound and gagged and suspended from one of the larger trees. Strider easily reconized the elf's handiwork. With Boromir's help he cut the two hobbits down.   
"What happened?" Boromir asked.  
Merry mumbled something unitelligable.  
"What?" Aragorn prompted.  
"Mr. Legolas," mumbled Merry.  
"We didna think he'd do that!" Pippin exclaimed.  
"Legolas tied you up?" Boromir questioned. "Why?"  
Both hobbits looked at their feet. Both men exchanged a look before looking sternly at the two. Aragorn's hands rested on his hips and Boromir's were crossed across his chest, both for all the world looked like scolding parents.  
"It was just a bit of fun." Merry finally exclaimed.  
"We would have let him go." Pippin added.  
Strider cocked an eyebrow. "You tried to catch an elf?" From his own childhood in Imladris he knew what a difficult task that was.  
"We tried in Rivendale," Merry continued, "but we hadn't been able to."  
Boromir shook his head and swore under his breathe, but Aragorn noticed he was smiling. "Let's head back to camp." Aragorn ordered the truent hobbits with a shake of his head. "The others are worried."  
"Yessir."  
"Yessir, Strider sir."  
The hobbits mumbled as they followed the two men back to camp.  
"I hope this teaches you two a lesson." Aragorn intoned.  
"Yeah next time you distarct him Pippin." Merry muttered.  
Boromir burst out laughing and Aragorn chuckled. Having the hobbits along was definitly good for amusement. When they got back to camp Frodo and Sam wasted no time in taking the youths aside and questioning them sternly. Boromir still chuckling looked over at the elf before moving to sit beside Gimli to let him know what had transpired. Aragorn caught the elf's eyes as he settled himself near the fire. The elf flashed him a quicksilver smile.  
"You tried to DO WHAT?!" Frodo and Sam exclaimed.  
The camp erupted into laughter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Boromir gave a low whistle and Aragorn looked up from his blanket. The other man smiled and inclined his head slightly. Strider looked over to find the youngest of the four hobbits disappearing into the wood. The same path the elf had taken not more than five minutes ago. Aragorn stiffled a laugh as Boromir's eyes crinkled in amusement.   
Merry and Pippin had been trying to capture the elf for the last couple of days. So far the youngsters hadn't succeeded and Aragorn doubted they would. He thought fondly of the times he had tried similarly to catch his brothers when he was a child. The few times he had been able to, he knew Elladan and Elrohir had allowed it. Then as he got older he had developed the knack for sneaking up on the two. They had taught him well and his time spent with Legolas had only refined his talent.  
The game between the hobbits and Legolas was amusing and since their was no immediate danger within the area it had been allowed to continued. Everybody seemed to enjoy the antics of the youngsters and on such a serious journey the lightheartedness was a relief.  
Aragorn was actually thinking of giving the hobbits some advice on capturing the prince. He found himself devising ways to trap the elf as they traveled through the wild. As much as Aragorn wanted to he did not offer his thoughts on the matter. If Legolas came to find out he would surely seek retribution. The elf prince's sense of humor left a lot to be desired. Legolas would do something more humiliating then leaving the human tied beyond the borders of camp.  
Aragorn's thought were interrupted as Legolas strolled casually into the camp. There was no sign of the hobbits. Boromir and Gimli laughed heartily and Gandulf chuckled at the sight. Frodo and Sam exchanged smiles as Sam set out their sleeping rolls. Aragorn sighed as he got to his feet.  
"Legolas," Aragorn grumbled speaking in Sindarian. "Can't you tell me were you left them this time? Or must I search for them?"  
The elf merely looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
Strider growled a few choice words in elvish at the prince as he turned into the woods.  
"That would take all the fun out of it." The elvish words floated into the woods after the ranger.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas laughed silently in amusement as he climed the nearest tree. Merry and Pippin had trailed him into the woods for the last week now in their determination to capture the elf. The Prince of Mirkwood had mistakenly thought that after their first attempt of being tied up and left that they would not try it again. What he failed to take into account was the stubborness among hobbits. These two had it in spades.  
Each succeding night they seemed more and more determined to capture the wood elf. What the two youngsters failed to take into account was the far keener senses of the elf. Legolas heard them the moment they left the camp and started following his track.  
Legolas usually stayed on the ground shadowing the two hobbits as they bumbled through the woods. Tonight though he had decided on a different approach. He lightly leapt from tree to tree as he followed the paths of the hobbits. They were getting better at tracking him. The hobbits stopped at the tree Legolas had climbed originally. The elf smiled as he listened to the hobbits whispered conference.  
"The trail ends here." Merry stated, "at the base of this tree."  
"He didn't climb the tree now." Pippin argued.  
"Think we ought to split up and search?"  
"I think--Ahhh!"  
Both hobbits squeaked as suddenly they were lifted off the ground.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas sat in the shadows of the camp as Aragorn led back Pippin and Merry.  
"That's not fair now." Pippin grumbled. "He's not supposed to climb trees."  
"I didn't know elves climbed trees." Merry muttered.  
Aragorn chuckled as they settled around the fire. "Elves, especially those from Mirkwood, are more at home in the trees then the birds." There was the low whistling call of a finch but only Aragorn realized it was elf-made. "In Lorien large parts of the city is built in the trees."  
"Will we see LothLorien Strider?" Frodo asked from across the fire.  
"Most likely. It is on our road. We will resupply there as the Lady Galadrial will help us on our quest." Aragorn heard Gimli mutter something about witches and elves. Legolas shot the dwarf a deadly glare but refrained from commenting.  
"Go to sleep all of you." Gandulf commanded gently. "For tomorrow will be a long day."  
"I will take first watch." Boromir offered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Six members of the Fellowship looked up in alarm as Pippin raced back into camp. "We did it. We did it. We got him." The young hobbit shouted excitedly.  
"Got who?" Sam asked.  
Aragorn bit back a laugh. "You caught Legolas?"  
"Yeah we got him tied up and everything." Pippin nodded.  
"This I have got to see." Boromir laughed climbing to his feet.  
Gandulf nodded. "Let us see your captive little one."  
Pippin marched the rest of the Fellowship proudly into the woods. Sure as the rising sun Merry and Pippin had Legolas bound and gagged. The elven prince was sitting on the ground, his hands and legs covered in ropes, and a red scarf courtisy of Pippin was wrapped around his mouth. Aragorn met his friends eyes and had a hard time not laughing. Boromir and Gimli were in hysterics. Frodo and Sam listed with patient expressions as Pippin recounted the capture while Mithrandir watched with an amused smile. Aragorn tugged the scarf down from his friends mouth.  
"Why you little imps!" Legolas growled. The hobbits in reference froze in the middle of their talk turning to look at the elf with wide eyes. "When I get loose," Legolas continued ominously, "I am going to hang you by your ears from the tallest tree to let the crows eat."  
Aragorn managed to keep a straight face as he looked at the two frighted hobbits. "It is well, I will take care of the 'elf'"  
Gandulf nodded. "Come with me little ones. We shall let the warriors talk with Legolas." There was definite amusement in the wizards face as he led the hobbits back to camp.  
"Well we did get him," Pippin murmured as they disappeared from view.  
Boromir quieted first his amusement becoming concern as he looked at Legolas. "Surely you would not harm them?" He quiered.  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Get up Legolas. They are safely away now."  
There were several quick movements then the elf gracefully rose to his feet shrugging off the ropes. Gimli and Boromir both stared. "You were free all this time?" asked Gimli. "But why?"  
"Because Master Dwarf I did not want the young ones to become discouraged." Legolas replied. "And their play and laughter is a blessing on this journey."  
"Why don't you two head back to camp." Aragorn suggested to Gimli and Boromir. "Make sure to tell the hobbits Legolas is not going to kill them."  
Boromir and Gimli nodded, still laughing, as they left.  
Aragorn turned to Legolas and raised a dark eyebrow. "So my friend, how did they catch you?"  
  
The End 


End file.
